


Little Comforts

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: The reader had a hard day at work and Castiel helps them feel better.





	Little Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert that I wrote on Tumblr back in March as request for someone.

  “ _Oof_!” You collapsed into bed with bothering to change out of your uniform. You had just finished another shitty late-hour shift at the local Biggerson’s branch and to say that you were tired would be an understatement. “I don’t know what sucks more - hunting or this early-morning crap.”

  Castiel frowned at you and sat on the edge of your bed. “If you hate it so much, then why do you keep working there?” He asked.

  “Because, Cas, it makes me feel normal,” You replied, turning your head to look up at the blue-eyed angel.

  “Waking up at two in the morning makes you feel normal?” Cas’s forehead was furrowed adorably in confusion as he reached over to brush your hair out of your face.

  You smiled a little, stifling a giggle at the question. “Oh God, no. Nobody should ever be awake at that time.”

  “Then how?” Poor Cas was so confused.

  You grasped his hand before it left your face and held it tightly in your own. “I like having a job - a job that doesn’t require blood loss or decapitation,” You explained as you intertwined your fingers.

  He nodded in understanding, squeezing your hand empathetically. For a minutes, the two of you just stayed like that, enjoying the peace and quiet. You were on the verge of dozing off when Cas stood up, pulling his hand from yours. “Cas,” You mumbled, blindly reaching out for him.

  “Rest, honeybee,” He murmurs, and kisses to your forehead. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” There was a rustle of fabric and you opened your eyes just as the angel draped his trench coat over your like a blanket. He smiled softly, running a finger down your cheek before disappearing.

  You lifted your head when you heard the water in the bathroom, wondering what on earth Cas was doing, but was too tired to get up and find out. After a moment or two of staring at the bathroom door, you let your head drop back onto the mattress and snuggled into Castiel’s trench coat. You didn’t remember falling asleep, but the next thing you knew, Cas was gently shaking your shoulder. “Y/N. Y/N. Wake up, Y/N.”

  “Cas,” You mumbled. “I’m tryna sleep.” “I know, honeybee, but don’t you want to put on your pajamas first?” Cas suggested. He removed his hand from your shoulder and took hold of one of your hands.

  “Can you just mojo them on me, please?” You squeezed his hand and rolled onto your back.

  He chuckled. “I could, but then you’d miss the surprise I made for you.” The mattress squeaked and dipped under his weight as he sat down.”

  You _really_ didn’t want to move, the word “surprise” peaked your interest. Unwillingly, you opened your eyes. “What surprise?” You asked.

  Cas was wearing a smug grin. “You have to get up to find out.”

  _Damn it_. He knew how much surprises drove you crazy. With a groan, you pulled his trench coat off and pushed yourself into a sitting position. “Alright, Blue Eyes. Where is this surprise of yours?”

  “Allow me to show you.” Still holding your hand, he stood up. Another groan, and you got to your feet, leaning heavily against his shoulder as you yawned. “You can go to bed after this,” He promised, kissing the top of your head. He led toy to the bathroom.

  Your next yawn turned into a gasp of surprise when he opened the door. “Oh my god.”

  The bathroom looked like a scene taken straight out of a rom-com. The lights were off, but it didn’t matter; candles - a shit-ton of lighted candles - covered the counter, the floor, the back of the toilet, lighting up the room. A fluffy white towel and your favorite pair of pajamas sat on the toilet lid. A path of red tulip petals led from the bathroom door to a-

  “Castiel,” You said, your voice a whisper, “where the hell did you get a bathtub from?”

  Indeed, in front of the shower stood a porcelain clawfoot tub - the _exact_ kind you see in cheesy romantic comedies and Victorian romances. Your jaw nearly dropped at the sight.

  Your angel shrugged, as if it were nothing, and replied, “I found it in an old storage room.” His grin faded as he sought your gaze. “Do you like it?” He asked, sounding a little less confident. “Cas.” You cupped his face with your free hand. “I love it.” Castiel’s smile lit up his eyes. He pressed a kiss to your lips. “I love you, Y/N.”

  “I love you, too, Blue Eyes,” You murmured against his mouth.

  You were both smiling when he pulled away. “Would you like to take a bath?” Cas asked.

  “Only if you join me.”


End file.
